


Purple Leaves

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, they'd found a planet where nothing and no one was trying to kill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #027 "autumn"

For once, they'd found a planet where nothing and no one was trying to kill them.

Yes, the 'grass' was actually a kind of springy moss and the leaves fluttering from the trees in this world's version of autumn were a vibrant purple, but the sun was shining, a gentle breeze was blowing and they hadn't seen any animal bigger than a guinea pig since they'd arrived.

While Sam and Teal'c set up the tents and Daniel started the campfire, Jack dug through their supplies, finally coming up with a small shovel— it would take a while to accomplish his goal with that, but it would work.

He started under one of the trees, where the leaves were thickest, and began shoveling them closer to their camp. Most of the leaves were dry, something of a cross between oak and ginkgo but not quite like either, and crinkled in a cheerfully familiar way, especially once he had a good-sized pile.

"Um... Jack?" asked Daniel, suddenly. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he retorted.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, sir?" asked Sam.

Jack grinned and continued to add leaves to the pile. "Of course I'm sure, Carter. You wanna go first?"

Teal'c frowned. "Are you suggesting there is an activity involving dead leaves, O'Neill?"

"It's something children do, Teal'c," explained Daniel. "On Earth, most people clean their yards by raking all the leaves into a pile. They usually compost them, or put them into bags, but kids like to jump into them. It's supposed to be fun."

"Supposed to be?" Jack repeated, slightly incredulous. "Danny, don't tell me you've never jumped in a leaf pile!"

Daniel shrugged. "Never really saw the point."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Carter...?" he asked, pleadingly, eyes closed in case she would side with the other two.

"Every fall, sir," Sam replied, with a smile. "Even when I had to rake them up again."

"See!" said Jack, expression brightening instantly. "Fun."

Teal'c frowned again. "Then the purpose of this activity is purely for entertainment?"

Jack grinned. "Yep. C'mon, Carter, let's show 'em how it's done."

She eyed the pile a little warily. "Together?"

He hadn't thought of that— but he certainly wasn't stupid enough to pass up the opportunity. In the name of cultural exchange, of course. "Sure. The pile's big enough."

Sam hesitated, then nodded. "Okay."

"Running start?" Jack asked, hopefully.

She finally smiled. "We might as well do this properly, sir."

He moved to stand beside her, then slipped his hand into hers.

"Sir?" Sam asked, _You know what this could look like._

"It's fine, Carter," he replied, _Holding hands will not get us court-martialed._ "Ready?"

She nodded and they jogged forward, jumping up to land, feet-first, into the pile, displacing purple leaves that fluttered back down around them.

One of the leaves caught in Sam's hair and Jack pulled it out gently. "See, that's how it's done."

Sam grinned and held out her hand. "Again, sir?"

Jack took it and pulled her to her feet— only for both of them to be knocked over as Daniel and Teal'c jumped into the leaf pile with them, sending all four into a tangled heap.

"You're right, Jack," said Daniel, cheerfully ignoring that he'd bumped him halfway into Sam's lap and purposely sending a flailing elbow into the other man's ribs. "This is fun."

"Indeed," added Teal'c, who had managed to sit up, completely unrumpled.

Jack rolled away from them, then looked back up at Sam. "Well, Carter, what do you think?"

She grinned. "I think we're going to need more leaves."

THE END


End file.
